Conventionally, a head-mounted display that can be mounted on a head of a user has been known. A conventional image provision device comprises a support member that is included in a head set and an optical housing, for example. In the image provision device, a ball joint extends downward from the support member so as to be connected to the optical housing. Thus, the optical housing is movable in the horizontal direction with respect to the support member, by the ball joint.